This invention relates generally to board games and, more particularly, to a board game involving the placement of tokens on spaces of a game board associated with indicia on selected playing cards.
Various board games utilizing playing cards and tokens for placement upon spaces of a game board have been proposed in the art, such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,029,871, 5,377,992, 5,332,229, and 5,601,288. While assumably effective for their intended purposes, each of these board games lack an educational element for making the game beneficial both to young children and adults.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a board game which includes a game board divided into a plurality of spaces bearing at least two types of indicia. It is further desirable to have a board game which includes a plurality of cards with at least two types of indicia associated with the indicia of the game board spaces. Finally, it is desirable to have a method of playing a board game in which tokens are positioned upon spaces of the game board according to the mental association of indicia on selected cards with indicia on the game board spaces.